I Like Bananas, Bananas are Good
by KissHerJack
Summary: The Doctor's ears get red when he's jealous... and just how much DOES he like bananas? EIGHTH in my UNSEEN AND IN BETWEEN SERIES 9/Rose - revised and reposted for content and in order for the series


**Title: I like bananas. Bananas are good.**

Author: Gail R. Delaney

**Series: The Unseen and In Between**

Setting: Immediately after _The Doctor Dances_"

Summary: The Doctor's ears get red when he's jealous… and just how much does he like bananas?

Rating: Mature. Much innuendo… and then not so much innuendo as action… as the song goes "A little less talk, a lot more action, if you please."

Disclaimer: Not mine. If I owned Doctor Who, Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant would be my own private little playmates.

--

Rose slipped through the door into the console room, leaning against the wall with her hands tucked behind her, silently watching her Doctor.

His head was down, his back to her, as he mumbled to himself twisting knobs and throwing switches. If she spent the rest of her life with him, she'd never begin to understand just exactly how his 'beautiful machine' worked. Sometimes, she wondered if even _he_ did.

"Your new boy toy tucked away safe in his bed?" he said, not bothering to look back at her.

Rose smiled, pushing away from the wall to walk towards him, taking her time. She pushed the tip of her tongue into her cheek, stepping behind him to set her chin on his shoulder. "There's that captain envy again."

He didn't answer, throwing more switches. The TARDIS shuddered slightly and she felt the shift towards another time and place; where, she didn't know. Didn't care, truth be known. She was with her Doctor and that was the important thing.

Rose stood on her toes, letting her chin slide along the smooth, cool leather of his jacket until her lips hovered close to his ear. "Your ears turn red when you're jealous."

His head snapped around so quick, Rose pulled back. "They do not," he declared. "And I'm _not_ jealous."

She tried to suppress her grin, but knew she wasn't doing a convincing job. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "You're not?"

The Doctor pressed his lips together and scowled, looking away again. "Nope," he popped.

"Good." Rose ran her tongue over her lower lip, sliding into the space between him and the console. She wrapped her arms around his body, enjoying the warmth trapped between his jumper and the jacket. He sighed and looked away, doing his best 'you're frustrating me, Rose' grimace, but didn't move. If anything, she felt the slight shift of his stance that pushed him a fraction of an inch closer, sandwiching her between his hips and the rounded edge of the console. "Because you have _nothing_ to be jealous of. There's only one man in this TARDIS, this universe, or any other universe I want to _dance_ with, despite your little show earlier."

His blue eyes shifted to meet her gaze.

"Wha'? You didn't think I'd figure you out? Doctor _I-can't-dance_?" She slid her hands over his sides and up his chest, linking her fingers behind his neck. He still did his best to look put-out, but she recognized the subtle shift in his eyes. "You waited until you knew you had Jack's full attention before struttin' your stuff. Proving who the cock is in this henhouse?"

His eyebrows shot up again, but he stayed silent.

For whatever reason, he was holding back. She had a brief flash of cold concern that he still hadn't forgiven her for what she had done the last time they were in London — her London — 1987. He had been so angry, and so hurt… and in retrospect, she couldn't blame him. He swore to her he forgave her, promised her that he knew she never would have hurt him intentionally, but she still felt the weight of guilt sometimes.

"Are you worried about Jack?"

"Rose, you have just as much to worry about with _Jack_ as I do." His voice dropped to his 'you silly little human' tone.

"Well, I'm not worried."

"Nor should you be."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, you're not worried?"

The Doctor shook his head, one sharp jerk to the right. "Nope."

She ran her fingertips along his bare neck above the collar of his jacket, stroking the curve of his ear. "Then why are your ears still red?"

He pulled back so fast the shift of air stirred her hair around her cheeks. Rose caught her breath, blinking to keep him in focus as he moved around to the other side of the console. She swallowed and licked her lips, turning against the edge behind her to set her hands on the warm surface. The vibration of the engine moved through her palm and up her arm. The center piston moved at a slow, steady rhythm and she stared at it, trying to convince herself she was being a foolish git for worrying about how he felt about her. He cared for her. He had told her — he had _showed_ her — time and again.

She'd dated, been with and left enough boys to know that this was different – and that scared her just a bit. When it means more, it means more to lose it.

Rose huffed a breath and studied him on the other side of the console. His head was down again as he stared intently at one of the screens that circled the center piston. Sitting at eye level along the upper rim of the console was the banana he had carried all around London, even as it seemed everything was falling down around their ears. With a smile, she picked it up, running her thumb along the smooth skin. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled.

_I like bananas. Bananas are good._

She smiled against the skin and walked to the wide bench that faced the engine. With a huff, she slumped down, the banana still against her nose. His eyes shifted up and held on her for several moments and electricity bubbled beneath her skin.

Holding his gaze, Rose carefully snapped the stem of the fruit, pulling a strip of skin away from the tender, white meat inside. His lips tightened and he shifted his stance, but didn't look away. Rose parted her lips and glanced down only long enough to start another strip of yellow skin.

When the banana was peeled to the end, Rose closed her eyes and held the soft fruit to her nose and inhaled deeply. She licked her lips as she opened her eyes, leveling her stare on the Doctor again.

"I like bananas…" she said in her lowest, sexiest voice, dragging out each word. "Bananas are good."

She parted her lips and set the tip of the banana against her tongue, enjoying the touch of sweetness it left. Her own skin was flushed and her heart pounded hard beneath her ribs. She watched him through her half-closed lids as she sank her teeth into the banana's flesh. His eyes slid closed and his chest rose and fell just a little bit faster than normal.

Rose finished the bite in her mouth before he opened his eyes again. She waited… waited until she knew his full attention was on her.

_He wanted to know who was boss? She'd show him who was boss… whether he knew it or not. _

She licked her lips and hummed softly. "So good."

For a nine-hundred year old being, he could move fast when he wanted to. Rose barely had time to toss the half-eaten banana aside before his lips covered hers and he laid her down on the long bench, his delicious weight pressing her into the cushions. Her insides liquefied and spread out into her limbs. His kisses were hungry, fiery and driven, tearing one soft moan after another from her throat.

"Doctor…" she whispered, her head tossed back over the edge of the seat as his mouth played havoc against her neck.

He jerked back and Rose gasped, but the separation lasted only long enough for her to push the heavy leather jacket off his shoulders and for him to toss it onto the humming console. Clothing was yanked away from both of them, hands frenzied and blood boiling, until skin met skin and his mouth covered hers again as he filled her. Rose sucked in a ragged breath and hung on to his shoulders as he buried his face in her shoulder, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing off the concave walls of the control room.

Flushed and gasping for breath, the Doctor sat on the bench and pulled her with him so she straddled his thighs, facing him. She curled against his chest, listening to the thundering rhythm of his dual hearts, and fought to find her breath. His fingers stroked her spine, slowly tracing from the nape of her neck to the base of her tailbone. Pleasant shivers shifted through her and she laughed, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Oy, yeah," she said on a breath. "I definitely like bananas. Bananas are _very good_."

He kissed her forehead and she felt the smile on his lips. Rose lifted her head and looked into his eyes. The Doctor's gaze was soft, a small smile tipping his lips that usually were either tense and tight or wide in an unadulterated grin.

"Your ears aren't red anymore…"

"Rose Tyler…" he began, but finished his comeback with a kiss.


End file.
